


out past curfew

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [39]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Can be read shippy or not as reader prefers, Clint Barton is a Mess, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: A light flicked on. Clint winced.





	out past curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



“Are you drunk?” The question, coming out of his dark and presumably empty apartment, startled Clint into tripping over his half-removed shoe.

Laying on the floor, he ventured, “…Nat?”

A light flicked on. Clint winced.

“Are. You. Drunk.”

“Why?” he asked, shielding his eyes as she loomed over him.

“Because it’s midnight thirty, you buffoon.”

“So? I’ve come home later. Earlier?”

Her arms crossed. “We’re leaving for Kabul in four hours.”

“Oh.” His stomach lurched. “I can sleep on the plane?”

She kicked his thigh. “ _You’re flying us_ to Kabul in four hours.”

He covered his face. “Aw, Clint, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clintasha, midnight
> 
> Aw, Clint, no. (Is he drunk? Up to you. In an earlier draft, he was coming home from parkour hijinks with Matt Murdock. If there's any demand, I can polish that into a longer piece and post it.)
> 
> Send me a prompt & earn my undying devotion @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
